


Another Broken Table

by SassmasterMaxie



Category: Empires & Puzzles (Video Game)
Genre: ASCENSION ITEM HELL IS FUN YOU GUYS, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Gen, Kiril has to deal with so many things in his bar, also Kadilen and Elkanen are siblings fuckin fight me, that last tag was sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: Kiril is getting tired of having to pay out for damages in his bar...





	Another Broken Table

The sound of cracking wood made Kiril look up from the tankard he was polishing. “Not another one!” He sighed heavily and set the tankard down, going over to where he'd heard the sound. “Please... I understand your frustration but I really can't afford to keep replacing tables...”

Kiril blinked as he was met with a hard golden-eyed stare. “You don't understand how long I've been in this bar... waiting and WAITING! All because the person who thinks they can command ME hasn't found these very very particular tabards! Do you UNDERSTAND what this MEANS?!” The celestial woman slammed her fist through another part of the table, sending wood splinters flying.

The other woman sat at the broken table crossed her legs, taking a slow sip of beer. “Hel. It's not Kiril's fault that those tabards are in short supply. Besides...” She set her tankard down and leaned in on one skeletal hand. “If you break this table, you'll spill both our drinks. And you aren't going to let that delicious blood wine go to waste, are you?”

Hel heaved out a heavy sigh, stretching out her large black wings briefly. “You don't understand how long I've been waiting for these tabards to come in, Seshat. I should be out there crushing everything in sight, but now all I can do is sit. And drink.”

“Then drink.” Seshat pushed Hel's glass over. “There'll be plenty of time for crushing later.” For a moment Hel hesitated, then she picked up the glass to take a sip. A soft sigh left her lips before she waved Kiril away, glancing back at the undead archer.

“I suppose we shouldn't be so hard on Kiril. He does keep us topped up on wine and beer. And the food is good.”

“I wouldn't know.” Seshat shrugged. “The undead don't eat.” She picked up her beer again. “Doesn't mean I'm not going to drink though.”

Both women looked over at the door as it burst open, an elven woman storming in, dropping her spear and shield. “Where the hell is he?”

Hel shook her head then. “What's going on, Kadilen? Seshat and I were just minding our business...”

“I'm trying to find where my idiot brother is. He said he was going to take us all for a barbeque later but now he's not here.” Kadilen walked up to the bar and tapped on it with one hand. “Kiril? Has my brother been here recently?”

Kiril shook his head. “'Fraid not, and I haven't been keeping a special eye out for him...”

“Thank you anyway...” Kadilen muttered a few things under her breath before picking up her shield and spear, sighing. “I am going to have a few stern words with him eventually. ELKANEN! WHERE ARE YOU?!” She stormed out of the bar, slamming the door behind her.

Hel simply picked up her wine, taking a sip with a smirk. “Well. That was interesting.” Her smirk widened. “Do you think that Elkanen can use his spear well?”

“Long, but lacking girth,” remarked Seshat, pursing her lips momentarily, “but from what I hear he's quite good. I doubt his spear could hold up to my arrows though.”

“Mmmm... but there's a difference between the size of your weapon and how you use it. I find weapons cumbersome, but that's because you don't really need weapons when you have celestial power.” Hel finished her drink and set the glass down. “Saying that though... your method is a good one. Conjuring arrows out of thin air... it's good.”

“Doubt it holds a candle to the Crush of Hel. I wouldn't want to get on your bad side.” Seshat chuckled briefly and finished her beer, picking up the empty glass in her hand. “Another round?”

“Not like there's much else to do. This time, get a bottle. You should definitely try the blood wine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will die on the hill of Kiril running a bar for all the heroes awaiting ascension items


End file.
